


[Podfic] My House Is Your House

by Djapchan



Series: [Podfic] Hospitality [3]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Aziraphale Fails At Subtlety, Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley is a Mess (Good Omens), First Kiss, First Time, Frustration, Humor, Idiots in Love, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Sex Toys, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:20:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23916670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djapchan/pseuds/Djapchan
Summary: entanglednow's summary:Aziraphale makes several heroic attempts to get Crowley into his bathroom. There may or may not be a sex toy in said bathroom. No cats are harmed.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: [Podfic] Hospitality [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1720384
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6
Collections: Good Omens Podfics





	[Podfic] My House Is Your House

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [My House Is Your House](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23233132) by [entanglednow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/entanglednow/pseuds/entanglednow). 



Listen to the podfic on [anchor](https://anchor.fm/djap)  
Download the podfic via [mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/file/enxmu4q7n4cawkd/GO_Hospitality_3_3_My_House_is_Your_House.mp3/file)

 **Music:** [Silver Lanyard](https://freemusicarchive.org/music/Blue_Dot_Sessions/Bitters/Silver_Lanyard_1420) by Blue Dot Sessions  
From the Free Music Archive  
[CC BY-NC 4.0](https://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc/4.0/)  
 **Sound:** [Plop](http://soundbible.com/2018-Plop.html) by Sabine Eismayer  
From Soundbible  
[CC BY 3.0](https://creativecommons.org/licenses/by/3.0/)

 **Cover Art Artist DOZERDRAWS** can be found on [tumblr](https://littledozerdraws.tumblr.com/)


End file.
